


John's crush

by Hammyboy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: John Laurens is a teen that is wired. He has fallen for the new kid and doesn't know how to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a cute fluffy Lams story. Hope you enjoy

John Laurens was a weird teen. He knew since he saw a cute boy that he was gay. But during his sophomore year, his life changed. “ Dear Laurens, is it true that this new student has mon ami’s eye?” His queer friend Lafayette asked.” Ya, he has gold skin, brown hair.” Laurens said with a daydream gaze. They laughed and looked at their boyfriend. “ Hercules, do you have mon fere in any of your classes?” They asked. John looked at them. “ He is your brother?!” They nod. “ Papa Washington took him out of foster care and adopted him like me.” Just then, Lafayette called the new boy over to the table. He walked over and sat next Lafayette. “ Alexander, meet John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan.” Alexander looked at them and smiled. “ Hi there.” Hercules asked. “ So Alexander, can I call you Alex?” He gave a nod. “ Awesome! Also, where are you from?” Alexander looked at the tall man. “ From the Caribbean. A very small island called Nevis.” John looked at Alexander and felt something  
Holy shit he is cuter than I hoped.  
“Now come on Alexander.” Lafayette said. Alexander stood up with his sibling and walked away. “ Ah-oh, someone has a crush.” Hercules said. Laurens snapped out of his trance and smacked Hercules head. “ What, did you hear where he was from?” Laurens noded. 

Laurens was in love. He wanted to see Alex and got the chance. “Hi there.” Laurens said. Alexander turned his head. “You must be John?” Alexander asked. John nod and said, “I have US history with you. And dad wants me to find a partner.” John eyes lit up. “ I would gladly be your partner!” Alexander giggled.  
Oh shit, I made him laugh!

It took two weeks for Laurens to write a note to Alex. Alex got to his locker and a piece of paper fell out.  
Do You Like Me? Yes or No  
Circle one  
Laurens.  
Alexander smiled. He always had feeling when he was with John. “Mon ami, what do you have.” They looked at the paper and smiled. “You should circle yes. You do have feeling for ami.” Alexander’s head snapped at his sibling. “Are you sure? He probably doesn't like me.” They smiled. “ He does mon ami. Just circle yes.” Alexander smiled. He did what his sibling told him and circled yes.

Two years later  
Laurens was happy that Alexander was his boyfriend. Lafayette would not stop telling them how cute. In the end, both of them knew they will be with each other till the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hamitome--imagines.tumblr.com/post/147335935217/a-list-of-prompts-you-can-use-one-of-these-or  
> First list   
> #32


End file.
